


a heart whose love is innocent

by rosebud_writer



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: (just a little), Also it really is Stephen, Charlie Dalton being A Flirt, Charlie Dalton is a secret softie, Could be pre canon or during the movie! who knows!, First Kiss, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short & Sweet, When ur whipped for Charlie Dalton, anxious Stephen Meeks, the author is a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud_writer/pseuds/rosebud_writer
Summary: Charlie Dalton liked to think of himself as charming. Irresistible, even. He was used to getting what he wanted, especially when it came to girls (and sometimes guys too). Even under the strict guidelines of Welton, he found ways to mix things up, just a little.Charlie Dalton liked to flirt with everyone. Meeks, however, was his favorite to flirt with.
Relationships: Charlie Dalton/Steven Meeks
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	a heart whose love is innocent

**Author's Note:**

> title from Lord Byron's poem "she walks in beauty"

Charlie Dalton liked to think of himself as charming. Irresistible, even. He was used to getting what he wanted, especially when it came to girls (and sometimes guys too). Even under the strict guidelines of Welton, he found ways to mix things up, just a little.

Charlie Dalton liked to flirt, as evident by his coy smiles and winks he likes to throw every which way. His antics always gave him fun results to work with: Neil would often flirt back (blowing kisses and biting his lips all ridiculous), Knox never seemed to pick up on exactly what was happening, and it annoyed the hell out of Cameron. Meeks, however, was his favorite to flirt with. 

There are loads of reasons that Charlie likes Stephen Meeks, and they aren’t all just because he’s smart and helps Charlie with schoolwork (but it is a plus). He loves the way that Meeks flushes when he’s the subject of Charlie’s affection, his face turns bright red and it runs all the way down his neck if Charlie tries hard enough. Meeks is just downright cute, he’s endearing to Charlie. 

Tonight, it was his goal to get Meeks to blush, at least just a little bit. The rest of the boys had already finished their work, leaving the two of them alone in the study room. Meeks had been desperately trying to help Charlie understand their Latin homework. He was a fantastic tutor, Meeks was, but Charlie had something stirring in the back on his mind. 

“You’ve got to pay attention, Charlie,” he said, snapping his fingers in front of his friend’s face, “we have a test coming up, you know.”

“Have I ever told you how pretty your lips are, Meeksy?” 

Bingo. A red tinge started to appear on Meeks’s ears. Charlie grinned, which only made the blush spread itself farther. Meeks licked his lips nervously, Charlie’s eyes couldn’t help but follow the movement, damn him. 

“Don’t tease me like that, Charlie.” His face, while still flushed, was serious. Charlie didn’t like that look: it had too much disappointment and fear wrapped up in his eyes. Meeks, who was always warm to Charlie with his eager smiles and cute freckles, was suddenly very cold. 

“Hey, wait,” Charlie tried to interject as Meeks’s hands rushed to pack up their books, he looked like he could be near tears even, “I swear I’m not joking one bit-”

The stare he got back was sharp, the words dying in his throat, Charlie was more hurt than he’d care to admit. Meeks wanted to leave, God, he needed to get out because Charlie teasing about kissing him was the worst thing in the world. Not that he would mind kissing Charlie, Meeks thought about that more than he’d care to admit. No, Meeks didn’t want to kiss Charlie Dalton because he would never be able to move on from it. He’s liked Charlie for ages and now he was just another one of his jokes. 

He was almost out the door too, when Charlie grabbed his arm.

“Meeks- hey-” Charlie’s voice was different than his usual cocky tenor, it was quiet. Meeks thought he sounded worried even, “please just give me one second to explain? It’s not what you think.”

“And what’s that?” His words came out shorter than he wanted too, Charlie dropped his arm. 

Meeks couldn’t look at him, and it was killing them both. Charlie cleared his throat, trying so hard to think of something- anything to say that didn’t sound idiotic. There were so many things he couldn’t say but wanted to so badly, love was still quite the mystery for him. 

“It’s.. it’s different with you, Meeks.” 

“I don’t think I understand.”

“Never thought I’d hear you say those words,” Charlie said with a little smile, “I mean what I say to you, Meeks.” He had grabbed Meeks’s hand now, gently lacing their fingers together and oh, maybe Charlie meant what he hoped, what he thought he could only hope for. 

“I don’t see how it changes things,” Meeks mumbled, his blush coming back just a tinge. When he looked up, Charlie’s face was much closer than he had expected. 

Neither of them really knew who leaned in first, it was probably Charlie, it was always Charlie. It was a kiss and it was soft, it felt so right. Meeks still had his eyes closed when he pulled away, lips parted, Charlie thought he’d never looked so… beautiful than right then. If it hadn’t been so true, Charlie would’ve laughed at how much he sounded like Knox. 

For just a moment, all they did was stare at each other. A sound escaped Meeks’s mouth, a giggle maybe? Charlie couldn’t help but grin. Their mouths found each other again, and it didn’t matter who leaned in first this time. 

The next day, Meeks had no choice but to wear a turtleneck, even though it was only just barely fall.

**Author's Note:**

> surprise im Dead Poets trash


End file.
